Hunger
by allison147
Summary: The fearless elven mage Eliya awakes in the dark of night with a growling stomach. As she searches for a midnight snack she hears a noise. Have the darkspawn come for her lifeblood? Read to find out! AlistairXOC Oneshot


A/N: Alrighty folks. Its been quite awhile since I've written a fan fiction about ANYTHING that I've actually posted. Hopefully, I'll get the gumption to post this one. Haha. Maybe the topic will help with that. Its DUN DUN DUN… Dragon Age. :D Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age and its characters are copyright of Bioware.

* * *

Eliya awoke to a feeling of gurgling in her abdomen. It rolled and turned and with every sloshy, ick feeling, she got weaker. She was obviously hungry and if her stomach didn't get food soon, it would most surely eat all of her insides for sustenance. She could see it swallowing up her intestines and liver. It wasn't pleasant. That silly human boyAlistair was right when he told her hunger followed the Joining.

"Food," she said quietly, not wanting to wake the others in camp. She opened up her pack that lay beside her in search of something to eat. She dug and dug but found nothing. She even dumped the bag over and emptied its contents, scraping through the pile of poultices and salves in search for a crumb of something. Nada.

"I could have sworn I put some crackers in there or--," she mumbled to herself but paused when she heard a noise in the darkness. The fire had gone out and she could see absolutely nothing. In the back of the mage-turned-grey warden's mind the threat of demons, bandits or darkspawn lurking in camp appeared. She stood up and tip-toed to where she had heard… whatever it was.

It sounded again. It was more recognizable this time. It was a laugh or a chuckle. It sounded human, or possibly elven to her ears. The thought of bandits waiting like tigers ready to pounce upon them and cut her throat, then Alistair, Leliana, and Morrigan (if they dared). Then they'd rob the camp and leave the corpses to the darkspawn and beasts of the forest.

They thought of being decapitated didn't sit well with the red headed elf. In a rush of fear and adrenaline, she leaped forward toward whoever was laughing and charged up and electricity spell holding it to whatever she'd made contact with. She hoped to scare whatever it was into submission. She didn't understand how successful she'd been until she looked down.

She was straddling what was definitely human, definitely male, and definitely…

"HOLY CRAP IT'S YOU," she said with an embarrassed yet relieved shout as she held the spell to the man's face and it had revealed his identity. It was Alistair and she'd obviously startled him.

"No, no don't hit me! I bruise easily," he said putting his hands in front of his embarrassment flushed face.

"I'm SO sorry," she said not thinking to get up off of him in her disgruntled state, "I thought you were a bandit and you were going to cut my throat and then kill everyone else and take all of the FOOD. Why were you laughing?"

"I was… uhh… laughing… err…at… haha… you," he said in a meek manner like she'd kill him if he said it, "Though now I know to never ever ever EVER do that again EVER."

Eliya gave him a confused eyebrow raise, her pointy ears twitching slightly in a quirky involuntary manner. "At me? Why?" She wondered if it was because she was elven. Despite being accepted by the humans in the Circle, she had lived in Denerim for awhile and was quick to accuse humans of racist beliefs. She hadn't thought Alistair to be… that way after being around him for several days, but she had to question his motives.

"No, no, its not what you're thinking," The stunned boy said apologetically. Alistair obviously knew what she was getting at, "Its not because you're an elf. I swear it!! I heard you rattling around and talking to yourself. I thought it was funny because I knew what you were doing. It seemed like déjà vu for me because I went through the same hunger thing. I… couldn't help it."

"Oh," Eliya said with a relieved chuckle, "That's good because I really didn't want to beat you up."

Alistair laughed but when he saw the stern expression on the girl's face he stopped. "Wait are you serious," he questioned.

Eliya looked sternly for about five more seconds but then busted into a hysterical laughter.

"We're even now," she said between laughs. And they sat there laughing at the predicament.

"AHEM!" a voice behind them sounded. They both turned their heads simultaneously around and up to two female figures staring down at them. It was Leliana who held a torch, and Morrigan whose arms were crossed and had an amused expression.

"What ARE you two up to," Morrigan asked with a smirk.

Eliya and Alistair turned to look at each other both having the same "Oi" expression as they'd just been reminded of their awkward position. It sure looked like they were…

Eliya quickly jumped up and dusted off her robes, her blushing face giving a serious expression to the two young human women. Alistair stood up beside her and started his rambling explanation tripping over his words.

"Its not what it looks like. I promise. See she was fumbling around and I was making noises and so she attacked me and we started laughing."

Eliya just patted him on the shoulder and shook her head, looking down at the ground in shame.

"Yes, well 'Tis most disturbing. If you must do… whatever you were doing. At least keep it down," Morrigan said and then walked back to her solitary "camp".

Leliana just giggled and then went back to her own tent leaving the two embarrassed wardens blushing, looking at the ground.

And if it wasn't an uncomfortable situation on its own, Eliya was still starving.

* * *

A/N : OMIGOSH that was like one of the best times I've had writing a fan fiction. That was really fun! Please review. I will take corrective critcism ';D


End file.
